Harry Potter and the New Slytherin
by Harry Potter FF
Summary: My version of year 5 at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: The Voice and the Letter  
  
  
  
Dan was different from the rest, and he was the only one who knew so. When he was born his mother died, she only lived long enough to name him, Daniel Marcus Sisent. Marcus was his Grandfathers name, Daniel named after his great-uncle. Sisent, he did not know where that came from. It was his mother's last name. She wrote a letter to him telling all about his heritage. His mother was a witch, his father a muggle. When his mother got pregnant with him, she told his father what she was. He was out raged and left her to have Dan with no support. She was devastated at his rejection.   
She died soon after Dan was born. Dan's muggle father didn't care what happened to Dan, he did not want him, for what his mother was and what he would be. So, the muggle doctors that delivered Dan, took him to a muggle orphanage, where he had grown up. Dan of course was a wizard, the only other person that knew this was the orphanage caretaker: Jessica. Jessica, a squib knew perfectly well what Dan was. She had helped him five years ago to get all his school things from Insbroke Alley. Dan had been accepted in Harnsworth School for Witch's and Wizard's, he was fresh out of his fourth year at Harnsworth. What Jessica didn't know was that Dan was a parslemouth, a person who could talk to snakes. So here starts our story.  
It was one of those days when the sky turns a nasty shade of gray, and the clouds seem to be playing hide and seek without a seeker. Even though it was summer, the weather was strangely bad. It was the afternoon, when the orphans were sent into the back courtyard to burn off excess energy. Dan loved this time of day, but the only reason he did was that he would always sit on the crappy bench outside the front doors and read. He loved reading. It was the only thing that could calm him down when he was angry or upset. The date was Friday, August 28, 1985. Three days until he left for school. Dan had just finished the book he was reading and decided to go to the orphanage library to get a different book. He got up from the bench and headed for the library.   
He stood on the ladder looking for any new book he hadn't read. Not finding one, he decided to go to his room and take a nap. Closing and locking his dormitory door, he made for his bed. As he did this, a large tawny owl flew through his open window. It landed on his bedpost. Dan took the letter from the tawny's beak. Recognizing the Harnsworth crest on the back, he hurdled the large trunk at the foot of his bed and tore open the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Sisent,   
  
The professors hear at Harnsworth have decided to send you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as our transfer student. We knew you would like to and with your grades we think you are an excellent choice. There are no buts, we are sending you. Enclosed is a list of your school supplies and your train ticket. Have Jessica take you to her house and use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. She will know how to get you to Kings Cross. Enjoy the rest of your holidays!  
Sincerely,  
Donald D. Daken Deputy Headmaster of Harnsworth   
  
  
* * *  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" said Harry. It was three days until he went back to Hogwarts. He was at the Burrow enjoying a hardy meal, made by his best friend Ron's mother.   
"Don't mention it dear, it is a pleasure to have you here," she replied. Harry smiled.   
"Well thank you for inviting me every year," Harry told her. Mrs. Weasley now smiled. Harry was finished with his lunch and now waited for Ron and Hermione to finish.  
"Finished," said Ron and Hermione together. They all laughed. Just then Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers came downstairs.   
"Food," moaned George. Jumping the last few steps and filling his plate.   
"Good morning to you too" sighed Mrs. Weasley. "My boys have no manners," she thought. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, they looked back, he motioned toward the back door. They walked out onto the porch.  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked Hermione.  
"Want to play quidditch?" asked Ron.  
"No not right now," replied Hermione.  
"Maybe later," inquired Harry. The three best friends decided to go for a short walk.   
* * *  
  
Dan stared open mouthed at the letter. How could they? He loved Harnsworth, it was the only real home he had ever had. His professors where like a family to him. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 2:30, he still had time to go to the kitchens, and talk to Jessica before recess was over and he was expected in the courtyard. He headed for his door, unlocked it and went down stairs towards the kitchens. Jessica stood on a stool cleaning the ceiling where, something had obviously exploded and made a mess on the ceiling.   
"Jessica, I have something to tell you, Harnsworth sent me an owl telling me I am being transferred to Hogwarts," Dan said, with a tear in his eye.  
"Oh Dan, don't be sad, I've heard Hogwarts is a wonderful institute of magic," Jessica stated, as she came over to give Dan a hug.  
"But, Jessica I don't want to go, I just know I'll hate it there," Dan pleaded. "Don't make me go, don't make me go!!!" Dan yelled.  
"Calm down Dan," Jessica comforted. "It will all be okay, it will be okay," she said as she rocked him back and forth.  
  
* * *  
"Ouch!" Ron yelled. Something had hit him in the back of the head. He looked down and saw a rock laying on the ground. He picked it up and threw it in the direction it had come at him in.  
"Hey watch it!" said a voice. Harry looked at Ron, and Hermione. Who appeared to have not heard the voice.  
"Who's there?" Harry called, as the three friends backed away from the talking bush. Hearing no reply from the bush Harry walked towards it. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two: Nepenthe  
  
"Come on Dan quickly before anyone sees," Jessica said. Dan, after pleading for so long had faunally given in to going to Hogwarts. Dan and Jessica were now traveling by floo powder to Diagon Alley.  
"I'm coming I'm coming," Dan said rather excited about going to Hogwarts now that Jessica hade coaxed him into it.  
"My have you grown, Dan," Jessica stated. Dan was about 5'11 with jet black hair, green eyes, and he was very slim for his age, on account of not being fed a lot when he was little. Jessica threw the floo powder into the dining room fireplace where a blazing fire had been made.  
"You first, Jessica you, unlike me know where you are going to end up," Dan said. With a nod of her head Jessica hopped into the fire and said confidently,  
"Diagon Alley," and she was gone with a small pop. Now it was Dan's turn. He had traveled by floo powder before but he had always known where he was going.  
"Diagon Alley," he coughed with a mouth full of soot, as he walked into the flames.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Ron and Hermione said together. Harry ignored them and approached the bush again.   
"Show yourself," Harry yelled. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Harry was nearly a half foot from the bush when a small silvery snake came out of the bushes.   
"Hello, you musst be Harry Potter," the snake said.   
"Oh I get it," exclaimed Ron. "You were speaking parslemouth to the little snake,"  
"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked.  
"Ssorry, my name is Nepenthe, when I was young I was Tom Riddle's pet. But don't worry I abandoned him 40 years ago when he turned into Lord Voldemort. I hated it when he turned evil," Nepenthe said.  
"He says he used to be Tom Riddle's pet but he abandoned him 40 years ago," Harry told his friends.  
"How can we trust him?" Hermione asked. "He could be working for You-know- who," she said.  
"Nepenthe, how can we trust you?" Harry asked.  
"I give you my word Harry Potter," Nepenthe said. As he slithered towards Harry extending his tail for him to shake. Harry took the tail and shook it.   
"I got it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Guess what I have? Veritaserum!" Harry and Ron exclaimed dumbfounded looks. "Arrghh, you two never remember anything! Remember? Veritaserum was the truth potion that Snape used on Barty Crouch last year. We could use it on the snake and we could tell if he was lying," she said.  
"Herm, when, and how did you brew that potion?" Ron asked.   
"I used that book Most Potent Potions, you know the one we got for the polyjuice potion in our second year, and I brewed it after Snape threatened Harry with it," Hermione said.  
"Oh yeah, lets do it," Harry said. "Hold on I have to ask Nepenthe," he said.  
"Nepenthe, just to be sure that you are not lying we are going to test you with a lying potion," Harry said.  
"Fine by me," said Nepenthe.  
"He says it's fine," Harry said. "Nepenthe, climb up on my shoulder and we will head back to Ron's house," with that said by Harry, Ron , Hermione and Nepenthe went back to the Burrow.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3: Veritaserum and Knockturn alley  
* * *  
With a swirl of light, and wind rushing through his hair Dan landed on a hearth.  
"Diagon Alley?" Dan asked with a mouth full of soot. He looked up and stared into the face of a tall greasy-haired man.  
"Sorry, is this Diagon Alley?" Dan said as he stood up on the hearth and stared again at the greasy-haired man.  
"No, boy this is Knockturn Alley, where were you trying to go?" the man said in a harsh raspy voice.  
"I was heading for Diagon Alley but I got a mouth ful of soot," he told the man.  
"Well you best be getting out, shoo shoo," he said as he motioned towards the door.  
"But, but," Dan stammered.  
"I said shoo, boy shoo!!" he yelled. Dan ran to the door a little scared of the man.  
He walked out into a dark alleyway with no one but an old hag walking around with a tray in her arms.  
"Toe nails, get your toenails," said the hag and she approached Dan. "Hello little boy, would you like some toe nails? Ha ha ha ha!!" she shrieked. Dan ran down the alley away from the hag.  
"Harry? What are yeh doing down here? I thought I told ya ta never come down here again," Dan turned around and saw a huge man who was almost two times as tall as Dan and three times as wide, with a black beard that covered most of his face.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I thought yeh were Harry Potter," said the man. "What are ya doing down Knockturn Alley anyway, kid?"  
"I was trying to get to Diagon Alley, do you know where that is?" Dan asked the man.  
"Sure do, c'mon I'll take yeh there," said the man. Dan reluctantly followed behind the big man.  
"Sorry fer not introducing meself, name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts," he said with great pride. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't think I ever seen ya before at Hogwarts," he asked.  
"My name is Dan Sisent. Well the last four years I attended Harnsworth. But this year the Professors are going to send me to Hogwarts for the exchange program. I'm hear to buy my new school things, but I guess I got sent to the wrong fireplace," Dan said.   
"Yes floo powder is a right unsafe way of traveling," he said as they came out of the alley way and into a vast array of little shops and buildings.  
"First time in Diagon Alley, Dan?" Hagrid asked.  
"Yes, I had always shopped at Lantern Alley," Dan said.  
"Ahh, yes I see, I have only been there once in my life. Sort of a crummy place compared to Diagon, here," Hagrid told him. "Here we are the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, famous place you know," Hagrid said as he pulled out a pink umbrella and tapped a brick. As soon as the umbrella touched the brick a large archway appeared where the brick wall had been. They walked into a courtyard and up a flight of stairs which led into a small musty pub.  
"Dan, Dan!" cried Jessica. "I've been so worried about you!"  
  
* * *   
  
"Let me go up to my room and get it," said Hermione, as she rushed up the old rickety staircase. Nepenthe climbed up on Harry's head and onto a tall chair in the dining room.  
"Okay I got it," exclaimed Hermione. "Harry tell Nepenthe to open his mouth so I can pour a few drops in," said Hermione.  
"Nepenthe, can you open your mouth so Hermione can get the Veritaserum in?" asked Harry.  
"Of course," said Nepenthe as he opened his mouth. Hermione took a bottle of clear liquid out of her pocket, and put two drops in Nepenthe's small mouth. At once he seemed to go into a kind of trance.   
"Harry, ask Nepenthe some questions," Hermione told him.  
"Nepenthe, were you Voldemort's pet when he was a boy?" Harry asked.  
"Yes I was," Nepenthe answered.  
"Are you still loyal to him?" Harry asked him.  
"No I have not seen him for 22 years and to this day I spit on his name," Nepenthe answered.  
"How is it that you are 40 years old?" Harry questioned.  
"When he was 20 he put a spell on me so I would live for as long as he did," Nepenthe replied.  
"It worked, he is not loyal to Vol- sorry, You-Know-Who, and Voldemort put a spell on him so that Nepenthe would live as long as he did," Harry told them.   
"Great, then we can trust him, here's the counter-potion," Hermione said as she thrust a green bottle into Harry's hand. Harry took the bottle and poured a thick liquid into a small dish.  
"Nepenthe, drink this, it is a counter-potion," Harry told him. Nepenthe drank it and as he came out of the trance-like state said, "Harry, I have no home, will you take me in? I could be of use."   
"Sure," Harry said, "I would like that." And so the snake and boy became friends. Harry had Mr. Weasley transfigure an old shoe into a nice cage for Nepenthe.  
* * *   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4: A Browse in Diagon Alley  
  
I turned out that Hagrid and Jessica had known each other. So Hagrid had joined them in their quest to get the school supplies for Hogwarts. Dan looked down at the paper in his hand: his supplies list.  
  
Uniform  
All students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Fifth Year Course books:  
1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by, Miranda Goshawk  
2. A History of Magic by ,Bathilda Bagshot  
3. Magical Theory by, Adalbert Waffling  
4. An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by, Emeric Switch   
5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by, Phyllida Spore  
6. Magical Drafts and Potions by, Arsenius Jigger  
7. The Monster Book of Monsters by, Newt Scamander  
8. Advanced Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection by, Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl, cat, toad, or snake  
  
Dan finished reading. "A pet, Harnsworth had never allowed pets. What should he get? A snake? An owl? It fit with him being a Parslemouth, it was settled that he would get a snake." Dan had all the things he needed except his books and uniform. So, while Hagrid and Jessica went to get ice-cream he would get his uniform.   
He walked in to the shop, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. As he walked into the shop he noticed a boy in the corner. The boy was about Dan's age. He was standing on a stool being measured by a tape measure. Just a tape measure, no one holding it. The boy had a face that was extremely pale and a nose that seemed to stick straight up in the air.   
"Hogwarts dear?" asked a voice that came from behind Dan. Dan jumped and turned around.  
"Yes ma'am," Dan answered.  
"Then step up hear on this stool," she said as she motioned toward's the stool next to the pale boy. Dan hopped up onto the stool and, not wanting to engage in conversation with the pale boy, turned and looked out a window.  
"How come I've never seen you at Hogwarts before? This can't be your first year," said the pale boy.  
"This is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm transferring from Hogwarts," Dan answered.  
"Oh I see. Hey, names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What's your's?" Draco asked, extending a hand.  
"Sisent, Dan Sisent," Dan answered liking the boy less and less. But to be Polite he took his hand and shook it. Draco's skin felt clammy to the touch, but cold like ice. In a minute Madam Malkin had given Dan the right size robes and Malfoy had left the shop. Dan took some gold from his velvet money bag and paid Madam Malkin. As he left the shop Hagrid and Jessica had returned with three sherbet ice-creams. Dan accepted the sherbet with a "thank you."  
"Where to next?" Jessica asked.  
"Flourish and Blotts book store," Dan answered. They waked down the narrow sidewalk, eating there ice-creams as they went. At Flourish and Blott's, Dan got all of his course books, he also purchased: Hogwarts a History, and another book called: Seers.  
Dan, in Harnsworth, had proved to be a true seer. They got out of the bookstore and headed down the narrow sidewalk again.   
"Where to now?" Jessica asked again.  
"Hogwarts lets you have pets, so I wanted to get one," Dan stated. "Where do I go to get a pet, Hagrid?" Dan asked.  
"Next stop, Magical Menagerie!" Hagrid answered. So they walked to the Magical Menagerie.   
"Dan, what kind of pet do you want?" Jessica asked as they reached the door.  
"I'm not sure, I think I'll look around on my own. Why don't you two meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron!" Dan said.  
"Okay, we'll do that," Jessica told him. "I'm hungry anyway!" she exclaimed. So Dan went into the shop and Hagrid and Jessica headed up the street. As he reached the back of the shop, where the snake tank was, he heard a jumble of words from the snakes. But as he peered over the glass container, there was a hush.  
"Hello my friends," Dan said, in parslemouth. Dan was answered by a series of, "How do you do sir," from the snakes.  
"I am fine my friends, I am hear to take one of you as my pet," Dan was answered by a series of excited whispers and a few "Pick me!"s. "Who is that?" Dan asked as he saw a silver snake with a greenish tint laying in a corner.  
"That is Nemelith, son of The Great Nepenthe, or so he says," answered a small, black snake.  
"Who is The Great Nepenthe?" Dan asked the black snake.  
"Ahh, The Great Nepenthe was once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's pet. When he was young You-Know-Who put a spell that he had made up on him. That spell made it so that The Great Nepenthe would live as long as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," the black snake finished.  
"I will take him then," Dan concluded as he picked up Nemelith. "Hello Nemelith, I am Dan your new master," Dan told him.  
"Hello master," Nemelith said.  
Dan paid for Nemelith and also a silver cage that was light as a feather. He then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid and Jessica were sitting at a table looking at menus.   
"What did you get?" Jessica asked anxiously. Dan opened the cage and Nemelith slithered out.  
"Oh," said Jessica surprised because she never knew that Dan had a liking for snakes.  
"Can I hold him , Dan?" Hagrid asked excitedly. Dan nodded his head and Hagrid scooped Nemelith into his hands.  
"His name is Nemelith," Dan told them. As Hagrid began strokingNemelith's soft scales. They finally put the snake away and ordered lunch.  
  
  



End file.
